


I Can Always Show My Everything To You | Rin's Side

by RinChanSanMatsuoka



Series: Sourin week Feb 2016 [4]
Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, Enforcer Sousuke, F/M, Genderbending, Implied Relationships, Inspector Rin, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Psycho Pass AU, Rule 63, Slow Build, SouRin Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinChanSanMatsuoka/pseuds/RinChanSanMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sourin week day 4<br/>Prompts: Paper (Cyberpunk)</p><p>Psycho Pass AU.  New Inspector Matsuoka Rin learns to handle the stresses of her new work.  [Rin’s Side]</p><p>Cowritten with <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshireree/profile">cheshireree</a> who wrote Sousuke's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Always Show My Everything To You | Rin's Side

**Author's Note:**

> Cowritten with the lovely cheshireree! Her part is [here.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5910220)

Rin stared at the door in front of her, feeling her stomach twist into a giant knot as she contemplated knocking.  A part of her wished that someone inside the room would just let her in, because surely they had seen her on the security footage.  Clenching her fists at her sides, she took a few deep, calming breaths before raising her hand to finally knock.

Before her hand could make contact with the door, it slid open and she came face to face – well, face to chest, if she was being truthful, this man was _huge_ – with a wide grin from a man she could only assume would be her senior officer.

He grabbed her arm gently and led her into the room, still grinning brightly as he stood her in front of a small group of people.  “We were about to start placing bets on how long it would take you to knock.  Matsuoka Rin-kun, right?”

Was he really going to use –kun?  Trying to push down her annoyance, she brushed off his hand and forced a smile.  “Yes.  I wasn’t sure if I should just let myself in or not.”

“Well, it’s good to finally meet you.  I’m Mikoshiba Seijuuro, head of Division One.  Tachibana Makoto,” he said, pointing to a man with short brown hair and the friendliest smile Rin had ever seen, “is our other Inspector.  His Psycho Pass is always ridiculously low, so if you’re ever having any problems with yours, just ask him.”

“Ah, pleased to meet you, Matsuoka-san.”  Tachibana turned his smile in her direction before turning his attention to a man with short black hair.

“Now for our Enforcers.  The one by Tachibana is –“  Mikoshiba was cut off when the door opened again.

The room was quiet for a moment before the dark-haired man sitting near Tachibana snorted softly.  “Did you get lost again, Yamazaki?”

The man at the door – Yamazaki – sent a fierce glare in the direction of the other man before moving to his desk.  “Shut it, Nanase.”

Mikoshiba sighed and shook his head. “That’s Nanase Haruka,” he said, gesturing to the man by Tachibana, “and the latecomer is Yamazaki Sousuke.  Who _should_ know how to get to Division One’s office by now.”

A grumble was the only response Mikoshiba received.  He rolled his eyes before introducing Rin to another enforcer, a short blond man named Hazuki Nagisa.

“I’ll introduce you to our analyst later but for now, this is your desk.”  Mikoshiba pointed to an empty desk, the big grin back on his face.  “Make yourself at home for now.”  With that, he left her side, going to his desk at the back of the room.

* * *

After two hours of getting her desk and computer set up the _exact_ way she wanted it, Rin felt her stomach growl.  A quick glance at the clock showed that she had missed her usual lunch time by almost thirty minutes.  Looking around, she saw that Tachibana and Nanase were missing and Hazuki was lost in a handheld video game.

Well, she supposed if nothing was really happening at the moment, it would be alright to get lunch.  Standing, Rin excused herself with a quick bow and headed out of the office.  She saw Yamazaki get up as well, grumbling something about lunch.  Perfect.  They could walk to the cafeteria together and she could get to know one of her Enforcers.

Rin waited for Yamazaki outside the office, falling into step beside him when he started walking.  “Could you show me where the cafeteria is?  I think it would be a good chance to get to know each other a little better.”  She flashed him a smile, hoping that being friendly would get him to open up.

The only thing she got in response was a confused frown and a noncommittal grunt.  Okay, so maybe he wasn’t very social.  Maybe she could coax answers out of him if she just kept asking questions.

“How long have you worked for the Criminal Investigation Department?”

No answer.  It made Rin curious as to whether or not he had been an Inspector.  She had heard stories of Inspectors who let their Psycho Pass cloud too much due to their work.

“Were you ever an Inspector?”

At that question, Yamazaki stiffened beside her before giving her a glare.  “No,” he grunted, speeding up his pace to put some distance between the two of them.

“Wait!”  Rin jogged after him, realizing that she had touched on a nerve.  “I’m sorry.  I was just curious.”

Thankfully, Yamazaki slowed down slightly, though he didn’t look at her again.  “You shouldn’t bother yourself with us.  We’re just your hunting dogs.  There’s no need to risk clouding your Psycho Pass by interacting with us.”

“Don’t give yourself that much credit, Yamazaki-san.  Something like this is hardly enough to change my hue,” Rin said, smirking up at him.  “Now, I’m hungry.  Where’s the cafeteria?”

The two of them stopped walking, glancing around to see where they had ended up.  Yamazaki frowned, turning around in a small circle before cursing under his breath.

“Yamazaki?”  Rin asked, wondering what was bothering him.

He glanced down at her for a moment before grumbling, “I have no idea where we are.”

Rin stared at him for a few moments, waiting for him to crack and say it was just a stupid joke because she was new.  But when Yamazaki didn’t say anything, she laughed nervously and slapped his arm lightly.  “Okay, Yamazaki, funny joke and all, but could you please show me to the cafeteria now?  I’m only going to get hungrier.”

Yamazaki stared at her before looking away, acting almost sheepish.  “I… I really don’t know where we are,” he mumbled, avoiding eye contact with her.

“What?!  You _live_ here!  How do you not know where we are?!”  Rin shoved him and glared up at him.  This was _ridiculous_!  Sure, NONA Tower was huge but the cafeteria couldn’t be that hard to find!  This was so stupid.  She was lost on her first day, stuck with a grumpy latent criminal in a huge building and her stomach kept growling from hunger.

Getting more upset, she shoved him again, making him stumble back a bit.  “I can’t believe this shit.  I should have just asked Mikoshiba-san to show me where it was.  Instead I’m stuck here with _you_.”

Before she could shove him again, Yamazaki’s large hands wrapped around hers and pulled them away from him.  Rin gasped softly at the sudden contact, staring at their hands for a moment before looking up at him.  He kept eye contact with her and she found herself slowly calming down as she looked into those teal eyes.

“You’ll never survive as an Inspector if you can’t control yourself.  Your Psycho Pass will cloud too quickly and you’ll become like me.  You don’t want that,” he said softly, letting go of her hands when her breathing evened and he stepped back.  “I’ll call someone to show us the way.”

Turning away from her, Yamazaki called Mikoshiba on his holo-device, explaining how he had gotten them both lost.  Rin could hear a loud, boisterous laugh as a response and she wondered how often this occurred if Mikoshiba was so used to something like this.

When the call ended, Rin stayed quiet, leaning against the nearby wall.  She looked down at her hands, flexing them slowly as she remembered how large and warm Yamazaki’s hands had been.  The memory stirred up _something_ inside of her, something she couldn’t name and it annoyed her.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard Mikoshiba’s voice shouting from down the hallway.  “Yamazaki!  Matsuoka-kun!”

The chief Inspector was grinning again as he approached them.  “Alright, just follow me.  Matsuoka-kun, I’m sure you’ll learn the way quickly enough.  Then, you can help Yamazaki.”

“I would have found it eventually,” Yamazaki grumbled, though he fell into step behind Rin and Mikoshiba.

* * *

For the most part, Rin found herself getting along with everyone in Division One; even Nanase was friendly enough, in his own strange way.  The only exception was Yamazaki, who refused to talk to her, despite her countless apologies for losing her temper.

She had asked Hazuki about it, since he seemed the friendliest aside from Tachibana, and he had reassured her that Yamazaki did not hate her.

“It’s just how he is, Rin-chan!  He’s always grumpy but he doesn’t hate anyone.  And you should call me Nagisa!  We’re a team, after all!”  Nagisa grinned at her from over his portable game.

Sighing, Rin relented to his request.  “Fine, I’ll call you Nagisa.  But do you have to add the –chan?”

“Well, why not?  I use it with everyone, even Sou-chan!”  Nagisa whispered, grin widening as he glanced at Yamazaki, who was ignoring them both.

Rin felt herself smile at this bit of information.  “Thanks, Nagisa.  I mean it.”  With that, she stood up and made her way over to Yamazaki’s desk.

Ever since they had gotten lost on the way to the cafeteria together, Mikoshiba had ordered that they go to lunch together.  He said it was so Yamazaki wouldn’t get lost and so they’d learn to work together, though they hadn’t exactly made much progress on that front.

“I’m hungry.  Come on,” Rin said, smiling as Yamazaki turned to stare at her.

After a moment, Yamazaki sighed and stood up, heading out of the door without waiting for Rin.

She had to jog a bit to catch up with his longer legs and with a soft nudge against his shoulder, she directed him towards the cafeteria.

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Rin decided to try talking to him.  “So, Sou- _chan_ , what are you going to get for lunch?”

Yamazaki stopped abruptly beside her, a horrified expression on his face.  “Where… Who…” he mumbled, trying to figure out who she could have learned that from.  “ _Nagisa_.”

Unable to help herself, Rin burst out laughing at the look on Yamazaki’s face.  “Oh my god, I can’t believe someone like _you_ has such a cute nickname!  Now come on or the best food will sell out!”  With that, she started walking toward the cafeteria, pausing after a moment when Yamazaki didn’t move.

“Keep up, Sou-chan!  You don’t wanna get lost again!” she called over her shoulder, grinning at the annoyed look on his face.  It was nice to see him display some form of emotion.

Yamazaki grumbled something before sighing and trailing after her.

* * *

On her fourth day work, Rin was startled out of her lunch when an alarm blared through the floor housing the Criminal Investigation Department.  She looked up from her food – pasta today – and stared at Yamazaki, raising an eyebrow when he stood up.

“Let’s go.”  He offered no other explanation, so Rin had to hurry after him, leaving her half-eaten lunch behind.

* * *

Rin stared intently at the information on her holo-device, ignoring the sway of the car as Mikoshiba drove toward an abandoned section of Tokyo.  She was trying to figure out why the man had become a latent criminal so quickly.  His records showed that his pass had been improving with therapy but then he had stopped going, only to be caught by a scanner with a Coefficient over 110.

“You’re going to give yourself a headache if you keep going over the information, Matsuoka-kun.  It’ll be alright.  We’ll bring him in and send him back to therapy.  He probably just had an argument with his wife or something,” Mikoshiba said, giving her a smile through the rearview mirror.  “Things will be fine and besides, we have the Enforcers to protect us.”

From the front passenger seat, Tachibana turned around and gave her a reassuring smile.  “Just follow us.  Things will be alright.”

“If you say so,” Rin said, giving him a nervous smile before looking out the window.  The case seemed standard and straight forward.  This is what she had been trained for, after all.  Things would be fine.

A sudden beeping sounded from all their holo-devices and Rin turned her attention back to Tachibana.  He opened his message, frowning at the video footage.

“Scanners picked him up two minutes ago, beating a transient man.  His Coefficient has spiked over 200.”  There was a slight tremor in his voice as he spoke and Rin watched his Adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously.  “He’s gone into one of the abandoned sections of town.  Rei already deployed drones to block him in.”

“Damn, and here I thought this would be easy.  Looks like you’re going to have an interesting first day in the field, Matsuoka-kun!”  Mikoshiba laughed, sending her another grin through the mirror.

All Rin felt was her stomach clenching from the nerves.

* * *

The car pulled to a stop near one of the abandoned sections of the city.  The drones were already blocking off small streets and alleyways as Rin stepped out of the car.

“Will blocking him in work?”  She glanced at Mikoshiba, watching as he broke out into another large grin.

“It should. We want to try to keep him from hurting anyone else but we’ll have to go in and get him ourselves.  This old place will be a nightmare for drones to navigate.”  With a heavy hand, Mikoshiba clapped her on the back, almost knocking her off balance

With a huff, Rin righted herself and made sure her suit looked presentable.  She smiled softly when Tachibana handed her a blue Inspector jacket.

“Thanks, Tachibana,” she said, pulling it on and feeling nervous all over again.  The jacket finalized the fact that she was finally an Inspector.  She was finally following her father’s footsteps.

Rin was pulled out of her thoughts when a paddy wagon pulled up beside them.  The door in the back opened, letting the Enforcers file out onto the street.  For a brief moment, she caught Yamazaki’s eye before he turned away and pulled a carrier drone out of the side of the vehicle.

Without a word, the Enforcers opened several panels in the drone, pulling out large guns.  Rin’s eyes widened as she recognized them as Dominators, the device that carried out Sibyl System’s direct judgement.

Hesitantly, Rin approached the drone and opened a panel, slowly pulling out a gun for herself.  She gasped as it linked with her holo-device, feeding information directly into her head.

“ _Activating Dominator Portable Psychological Diagnosis and Suppression System. User authentication: Inspector Matsuoka Rin, Public Safety Bureau, Criminal Investigation Department. Dominator usage approved. You are a valid user._ ”

The voice in her head made her gasp and she heard a soft chuckle beside her.  She turned to see Tachibana smiling at her.

“It surprised me the first time too but you get used to it.”  With a small nod, he turned away from her and moved over to Nanase.  They shared a few quiet words before heading into one of the small streets together.

Rin turned to Mikoshiba, frowning slightly.  “We’re separating?”

“Yes, we’ll be able to cover more ground that way.  I’ll take Hazuki with me.  You get Yamazaki.  I want you two to learn to work together.  Can you do that?”  There was no smile on Mikoshiba’s face now.  The seriousness was startling compared to what she had previously experienced.

“Y-Yes, sir!”  Rin saluted briefly before moving over to Yamazaki.  He simply gave her a quick glance before heading down a street without another word.

 _As grumpy as usual_ , she thought, frowning at his back.  Hopefully he knew what he was doing.  While he might not have been very forthcoming with his background, Rin had glanced at his files and found that he had been an Enforcer for two years.  At least this meant she was paired with someone experienced.

Rin’s curiosity about Yamazaki had only grown after reading that and she wondered what had caused him to become a latent criminal.  This curiosity had her raising the Dominator in her hand, aiming it as Yamazaki’s back.

“ _Crime Coefficient is over 220.  An Enforcer registered at the Criminal Investigation Department.  He is an Enforce at Will target.  Safety will be released_.”

Gasping softly, Rin pointed the gun at the ground again, eyes widening.  She had known that Enforcers were latent criminals but for his Crime Coefficient to be high was shocking.  What had happened to him?  Maybe when this case was over they could finally talk.

Yamazaki suddenly grabbed her arm, pulling her down an alleyway.  He shook his head when she opened her mouth to speak before pointing ahead of them.

She looked up just in time to see their target slip into an old factory building and she could feel herself tensing up.  _I can do this_ , she told herself, tightening her grip on the Dominator.  Taking a deep breath, she followed Yamazaki into the building.

The door led them onto the factory floor and Rin glanced around, trying to spot their target.  There were too many places to hide in here and, with a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she realized they would have to split up.

“If you find him, shoot.  Don’t hesitate.  Do you understand?” Yamazaki asked, voice quiet as he leaned down to look her in the eyes.

“Yes.  I… I understand.”  Rin took a deep breath before walking off in the opposite direction of Yamazaki.

The factory was quiet and she strained to hear something, anything, which would give away the target’s position.  Maybe he was hiding in the area Yamazaki was covering?

She was about to double back when she heard something clatter to the floor.  Steeling her nerves, she rounded the corner with the Dominator held out in front of her.

The man froze as soon as he saw her, eyes widening almost comically at the sight of the gun.

Rin did her best to keep her hand steady as she aimed the gun at the man’s chest, waiting for Sibyl’s judgement.

“ _Crime Coefficient is over 250.  He is a target for enforcement action.  Safety will be released.  Enforcement mode is Non-Lethal Paralyzer.  Please aim calmly and subdue the target_.”

The gun unlocked the first safety, its blue glow illuminating the dark factory.  Rin’s finger hovered over the trigger in a moment of hesitation but that was more than enough for the man.

He turned and ran toward the direction Yamazaki had gone in, weaving through old equipment and making it difficult for Rin to get a clear shot.

Cursing under her breath, she gave chase, wanting to catch him quickly.  She couldn’t fail at this!  She _had_ to prove herself worthy for this job or she would fail her father’s memory.

The man had run around a corner and managed to lose her, leaving her standing alone in the factory.

“Fuck, come on, where are you?” Rin muttered, moving forward slowly and quietly in case the man was lying in wait for her.  She strained to hear any noise but the building was so large that he could be anywhere.  Now that he knew there were agents after him, he would probably be doing his best to stay quiet.

Leaning against an old piece of machinery, Rin pulled up her own Psycho Pass, wincing at how dark her hue was and how her Coefficient had spiked up to 80.  Biting her lip, she willed herself to take deep breaths and leave her anger behind.  There wasn’t really time for this but she couldn’t risk her Coefficient spiking any higher.

When the number finally started to drop down into the low 70s, Rin let out a sigh of relief before calling Yamazaki’s holo-device.  There was no answer, which worried her and she quickly brought up the GPS on his Dominator to track him.

 _He’s a big guy, Rin, he’s fine_ , she told herself over and over as she ran through the factory.  The GPS brought her to the Dominator but it lay abandoned on the floor.  Rin could feel her pulse quicken as dread filled her and threatened to leave her gasping for breath.

Over the pounding of blood in her ears she heard it.  What _it_ was, she wasn’t sure, but something heavy had been thrown against something else.  Without any of her prior hesitation, Rin ran toward the noise, gripping her Dominator tightly in both hands.

It took her a few twists and turns before she finally found the source of the noise.  Her heart jumped into her throat, choking her as she stared at the scene before her.

Yamazaki was on the floor, nose bloody as the target continued to hit him.  Somehow, despite the beating he was getting, he managed to catch her eyes.  He mouthed “Shoot” to her before trying to shove the man off of him.

Lifting her Dominator, Rin aimed it at the man, glad that he hadn’t noticed her this time.  She needed to stop him before he hurt Yamazaki any further.

“ _Target's Threat Judgement has been updated.   Crime Coefficient is over 300.   Enforcement mode is Lethal Eliminator.  Please aim carefully and eliminate the target_.”

The updated enforcement mode caused the gun to expand further, releasing another safety.  Rin forced herself not to focus on the new enforcement mode too much.  Sibyl had made its judgement and it was her job to follow through with it.  She watched Yamazaki carefully and as soon as he had managed to shove the man away, she pulled the trigger.

The energy burst shot out of the gun, hitting the man square in the back.  Rin watched as the man’s back _bubbled_ and burst into a spray of blood.  Yamazaki quickly rolled out of the way as the top half of the man’s body exploded, showering the area with blood and a few larger body pieces.

Rin collapsed to her knees, staring at the mess in front of her.  Distantly, she could hear her holo-device beeping at her, alerting her to the growing cloudiness of her hue but she couldn’t bring herself to tear her eyes away from the gore.

“Matsuoka.”

Someone was calling her name but Rin still found herself unable to move.

“ _Matsuoka!”_

There was the voice again.  Rin tried to respond, to say that she was okay but all that came out was a soft sobbing noise.

“ _Rin._   Look at me.”  Hands cupped her face and turned her head away from the corpse to stare into teal eyes.  “It’s okay.  You saved me.”

The world seemed to come back into focus as Rin stared at Yamazaki and she finally allowed herself to take a few deep breaths.  “I’m… I’m sorry, I couldn’t shoot him earlier.  You wouldn’t have gotten hurt if I had just shot him when I should have…”

“Stop blaming yourself.  Your hue is getting really cloudy so just breathe.  You _saved_ me,” he reiterated, keeping his eyes locked with hers.  “When we get back to the Tower, we can talk if you need to.  As an Inspector, you need to take care of your hue, no matter how difficult the job is.”

Rin rubbed her eyes, nodding a bit.  Of course she knew that.  It had been drilled into her during training and she remembered how her father had always worked on keeping his own Psycho Pass clear.  She had to remember that, so she could keep following his path.

“Right, sorry…  I wouldn’t mind talking, though.”  She gave him a shaky smile, wondering if she would be able to learn something about Sousuke during their talk.

Yamazaki nodded and stood up before helping her to her feet.  He kept her facing away from the body as he called Mikoshiba to report in and let him know what had happened.

Rin watched him as she slowly calmed down, wondering how he could seem so calm.  Had he become desensitized to all of this?  Would she be like that someday and would that affect her Psycho Pass?  She let her mind drift as she looked at Sousuke, not noticing how her hue was already clearing up.

* * *

The debriefing back at Division One’s office was a bit of a blur.  Yamazaki did most of the talking for her, in fact, before leading her out of the room.  Rin would still have to write up her report but for now, she was content to let Yamazaki lead her to his apartment.

Rin knew that the Enforcers lived within NONA tower but she hadn’t been expecting the apartments to be so nice.  Despite how nice it was, though, Yamazaki’s apartment was sparse and mostly bare.  She sat on the edge of the couch when he gestured to it, watching as he moved to the kitchen to fill an electric kettle with water.

Neither of them spoke until Yamazaki sat on the opposite end of the couch, holding out a mug of tea.  Rin took it, staring down into the hot liquid for a moment before looking over at Yamazaki.

“Do you ever get used to that…?  Killing, I mean,” she said quietly, taking a sip of tea as she waited for Yamazaki’s answer.

“You didn’t kill anyone.  You simply carried out Sibyl’s judgement.”  Yamazaki glanced at her briefly before looking at the floor.  “If you think that way, your hue will cloud further and you’ll become like me.”

The mention of her hue made Rin frown.  It was probably fairly dark by now…  With a sigh, she pulled it up on her holo-device, expecting the worst, only to be met with a clear hue and a Crime Coefficient in the 60s.

“That’s weird…  I was sure it had spiked really high earlier.”  She frowned as she continued looking at her number, trying to figure out why it had dropped to quickly.  “Must be your tea or something,” she said, forcing a laugh.

“No.  It started dropping back in the factory.  I checked when you weren’t looking.  You’re something else, Matsuoka,” Yamazaki said, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a small smile.

Rin stared at him, surprised by the sudden display of emotion on his face.  So, even someone like Sousuke could make a face like that…

“Well, everyone has always said my hue always bounced back quickly.”  Rin smiled a bit, though she knew that her recovery wasn’t her own doing.  Yamazaki _must_ have had something to do with it, if her hue had started improving so fast.

She considered him for a moment before a grin broke across her face as she remembered something.  “So, you called me Rin…”

Yamazaki’s reaction was instantaneous and _hilarious._   He stiffened up and looked away, ears burning red.  “I did no such thing and if I did, it’s because you were unresponsive.”

“It’s fine!  Besides, if we’re going to be working together, doesn’t it make sense to be more familiar with each other?  Wouldn’t you agree, _Sousuke_?”  Her grin only widened when he gave her a half-hearted glare.  “Or would you prefer Sou-chan?”

“Don’t think I won’t kick you out,” he muttered, covering his face to hide the blush spreading across it.  “If you must, Sousuke is fine.  Just Sousuke.”

Rin took another sip of her tea, pretending not to see how embarrassed he was.  Wow, when that stoic exterior was taken away, he was pretty _cute_ …  “So, you’ll call me Rin, right?”

“No.  I’m just an Enforcer and you’re my handler.  We shouldn’t get too familiar.  Calling me Sousuke is already too much.”  Sousuke pulled his hand away from his face, frowning at the ground.  “I’m just your dog.  There’s a reason my codename is Hound 1.”

Rin set her mug down on the coffee table with a little more force than necessary before turning to glare at Sousuke.  “Even dogs have names, Sousuke.  I’d like to call you by yours.”

The hesitation was clear on his face but Rin continued to stare him down.  Finally, he sighed and leaned back against the couch.

“You’re stubborn.  Fine, _Rin._   Just don’t be upset if your hue clouds because of me,” he said softly, refusing to look at her.

“Oh, I have a feeling that’s not going to happen,” she shot back, simply smiling at his confused look.

* * *

A month passed and Rin continued to track her Psycho Pass, comparing it to times she worked with Sousuke versus times she didn’t.  As she had suspected, working with Sousuke somehow kept her hue bright and clear and her Coefficient low.  And while Sousuke wouldn’t admit it, she knew his Pass was doing better as well.  While she wasn’t sure why this was happening, it made her feel better about opening up to the Enforcer.

Which was exactly what she was planning on doing as she stopped the car in the cemetery parking lot.  From the passenger’s seat, Sousuke shifted and turned to look at her.  “What are we doing here?”

Rin gave him a small smile before getting out of the car and retrieving the flowers from the back seat.  Once Sousuke had joined her, she began to lead the way up the hill that the cemetery was built on.

“ _Rin._ ”  Sousuke’s voice was more insistent now as he asked, “What are we doing here?”

Stopping, Rin turned to look at him, giving him a small smile.  “I want you to meet my father.”


End file.
